1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information delivery device which obtains device information from a device, such as a printer, connected thereto.
2. Related Art
In general, an information delivery device has a function of obtaining device information from a device connected to the information delivery device. The device information obtained from the device is processed in various ways on the information delivery device. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-293324A discloses an information delivery device having the above mentioned function.
Although the information delivery device disclosed in the publication is able to obtain device information from a device, there is a case where a considerable length of time period is required to obtain the device information after the information delivery device transmits a request for device information to the device. That is because there is a case where the device does not return a response immediately.
If the response is not obtained immediately from the device, a requesting source, which is, for example, a process of an application running on the information delivery device and has requested the device information, may cause a timeout error and moves to an error process. In this case, the requesting source process is not able to execute information processing even if the device information can be obtained afterward.